The Socialist Pact
The Socialist Asian Pact of Russia, China and Vietnam (shortened: The Socialist Pact) was the Communist Alliance between the socialist/communist countries of Russia, China and Vietnam. North Korea attempted on joining the Pact by bombarding Japan, but accidentally bombarded Hong Kong and Beijing after a system failure. This prompted China to invade North Korea with over 3,000,000 troops and 4,500 nuclear weapons in it's arsenal, supported by Russia and Vietnam. North Korea was crushed by China, resulting in over 44,000+ cassualties on the Korean side, and 7,000 on the Communist side. On May 8th, 2020, in the 75th Year Anniversary of the Victory in Europe Day, the Communist Party officially closed the accession in the Pact, and no country was allowed on joining the Pact during it's mere ten year existence. The Pact officially ended on January 10th, 2030, after the Peace of Vukovar, in which the peace threaty was signed, ending the war. The Socialist Pact had a stunning military power, going beyond 4.5 million troops, 25,000 tanks and over 6,000 aircraft alongside 40,000 IFVs and APCs and around 27,300 artillery pieces. This was, however, nothing compared to NATO's overwhelming strength of over 7.5 million total troops (including reserve, paramilitary, active and conscripts/recruits), 35,800 tanks and 17,450 aircraft alongside 72,000 IFVs and APCs alongside 47,000 artillery pieces. Despite this, the Socialist Pact had one of the best economies in the world, raising a GDP on it's military of more than 150 trillion dollars annually. The Socialist Pact had around 27,027,901 square kilometers, which was 4,625,701 more than of the Soviet Union (22,402,200 square kilometers) and had a population of around 1.5 billion. In 2028, just before the ending of the war, the Pact renamed itself in the State of the Asian Alliance. Military The complete manpower, equipment and artillery of the Socialist Pact changed during the 12 years of the war. The complete list was discovered about the military power of 2018, 2020, 2021, 2025 and 2030. Military Power (2018) : *Army: 3.5 million troops, 25,000 tanks, 40,000 IFVs and APCs, 27,300 artillery pieces *Equipment: 7,500 SPGs, 12,800 towed artillery, 6,300 MLRSs *Navy: 1,000 total strength, 59 frigates, 47 destroyers, 118 corvettes, 133 submarines, 165 defense craft *Aircraft: 6,300 total strength, 2,050 fighters/interceptors, 730 attack helicopters Military Power (2020) : *Army: 4.5 million troops, 17,800 tanks, 45,000 IFVs and APCs, 31,700 artillery pieces *Equipment: 6,900 SPGs, 13,030 towed artillery, 5,700 MLRSs *Navy: 480 total strength, 3 frigates, 12 destroyers, 14 corvettes, 80 submarines, 181 defense craft *Aircraft: 6,000 total strength, 1,700 figheters/interceptors, 600 attack helicopters Military Power (2021) : *Army: 4.1 million troops, 15,000 tanks, 38,000 IFVs and APCs, 29,500 artillery pieces *Equipment: 5,800 SPGs, 11,900 towed artillery, 5,700 MLRSs *Navy: 300 total strength, 10 frigates, 35 destroyers, 78 corvettes, 77 defense craft *Aircraft: 7,200 total strength, 800 fighters, 200 attack helicopters Military Power (2025) : *Army: 2.7 million troops, 10,000 tanks, 17,000 IFVs and APCs, 7,980 artillery pieces *Equipment: 1,200 SPGs, 8,000 towed artillery, 3,000 MLRSs *Navy: 80 total strength, 6 frigates, 2 destroyers, 28 corvettes, 14 defense craft, 30 naval vessels *Aircraft: 2,000 total strength, 500 fighters, 50 attack helicopters Military Power (2030): *Army: 100.000 troops, 2,000 IFVs, 800 APCs, 1.440 artillery pieces *Equipment: 200 SPGs, 400 towed artillery, 1,000 MLRSs *Navy: 30 total strength, 12 naval vessels, 8 frigates, 1 destroyer, 9 defense craft *Aircraft: 100 total strength, 50 fighters, 30 attack helicopters, 10 helicopters In 2030, after more than 80% of the entire military of the Social Pact was killed in action or missing, the Social Pact had a military of only 100.000 troops, compared to over 8.000.000-10.000.0000 NATO. The final battle in which the Social Pact made their last stand was in the Fall of Moscow, which ended the War in the World. Category:Organizations